I'd Do Anything
by fizzingwhisbee
Summary: Ginny is getting married to Harry, but is remembering on the only person she'll ever truly love. DG songfic to Simple Plan's I'd Do Anything. Written in like... 2002.


**Disclaimer: Don't own these ones, either.**

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time**

"You look beautiful, dear," Mrs. Weasley beamed as she buttoned the back of Ginny's wedding dress.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied, smiling slightly in the mirror. Today was the day she was going to get married. Harry would officially be a part of the Weasley family. When her family found out, the started grinning, hugging her and slapping Harry on the back. They couldn't be happier.

_But he's not the one I want!_ Ginny's inner voice screamed. She sighed as she remembered her _real _love. Draco Malfoy.

**But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She had no idea where Draco had gone after he had owled her, telling her he couldn't be with her anymore. That had been one of the most agonizing days of her life.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" her mother asked, concerned.

"No, mum, just so happy." Ginny faked a bright smile and wiped the tear away.

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid**

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you said we can't be together anymore. But I can't let you go away without knowing how I truely feel about you. Draco, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. There are so many thing I want to write, but I can't. I can only say them to your face. Please, Draco, come back. _

_Love, Ginny._

**But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**

Ginny vividly remembered when the owl had come back with the unread letter. Ginny had cried for hours, not letting anyone come near her. She had been wracked with pain and had stayed in bed for several days. It had taken months for her to get over the pain. She started dating Harry after around six months, so she would not hurt him.

"_Ginny, will...will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He had been blushing furiously, face so hopeful. _

'_I can't refuse. Then I'll have to explain about Draco,' she thought wildly. "Okay, Harry," Ginny finally said, smiling a bit. Harry blushed some more and took her hand in his._

**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**

_If I go ahead with this wedding, I can never show Draco how much I still love him. There will be no possibility of us ever again! _Ginny frantically grasped the small hope that she and Draco could still be together. It was impossible for him to not love her. She had seen it in his eyes everyday when he looked at her. _  
_

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh   
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

_Draco, I miss you so much. I can't forget about you, as much as I've tried. Now I'm marrying Harry, but I'm constantly thinking of you. I know I'll never, ever forget you! _

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**

"_Who's down there?" Filch shouted. _

"_Draco, lets go! Run!" Ginny giggled, leaving the several Dungbombs in the hallway. As they ran, they could hear Filch run into the bombs just as they blew up._

_--_

"_Draco, we should get out of here," Ginny said, leaning her head on Draco's chest.. "I hate Hogwarts."_

"_Me, too," Draco replied. "One day, we should just run off, not tell anyone where we're going. Then we won't have to sneak around."_

**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**

"I'll always be waiting for you Draco," Ginny whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Always."

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**

_This is it_, Ginny thought, walking slowly down the aisle with her father. She was surrounded by smiling, familiar faces. Harry beamed at her from the altar. _No going back...  
_  
**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you**

Ginny closed her eyes as the priest read from his Bible.

"Love is Patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres..."

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you   
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

Ginny glanced slightly to her right as a flash of silver blond hair caught her eye. She did a small double take. There he was, standing at the back of the church, watching Ginny with that same loving look in his eyes that he always had when looking at her. She shifted slightly, wanting to run into his arms, but was jolted back to reality by the priest.

"And do you, Virginia Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny's breathing got faster. She opened her mouth to scream, "No! I love Draco! I want to be with him!" but instead heard herself saying, "I do."

"I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Harry leaned it to kiss Ginny, Draco turned to leave, cloak swishing quietly. Before he let the door close behind him, he turned for one last look at Ginny, who was surrounded by happy relatives and friends. She looked towards the doors, and their eyes met for one, last time. Draco blew a small kiss to her. She caught it and gently pressed her finger to her lips.

"I won't forget you," Draco whispered as he Disapparated.


End file.
